


Deep Breaths / Larry Stylinson

by KaidWrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Death, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Smut, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louisXharry, stylinson, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidWrites/pseuds/KaidWrites
Summary: In which Louis and Harry are both university students and fall in love in their Introduction to Business 101 class.Warning: Smut and major character death





	Deep Breaths / Larry Stylinson

From the top floor of his large apartment complex, Harry felt as if he could see his entire street. Every small store and food shop, visible from his bedroom window. Harry had recently moved to the city a couple weeks back in search of a job and schooling. Since then, he has applied for many jobs at multiple locations, including the bakery down the street from his apartment. Since the nine-teen year old boy has an empty resume, most of the businesses at which he applied to have turned him down. Because Harry is one of the most optimistic boys in England, he didn't let this stop him from having hope. He continued to apply at different locations and always kept a positive outlook. Besides attempting to find a job, Harry is always pre-occupied with his school work. He attends a large, private university a couple blocks away from his flat complex. He hasn't yet met any mates, but he is very confident that he soon will. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his cat, Dusty, jump onto the bed. Harry smiled and walked over to the small cat and gave him a long kiss on the forehead. He then gravitated over to his closet and proceeded to pick out an outfit to wear to his classes today. His first class of the day, Introduction to Business 101, was his least favorite. Nothing interesting ever really happened and most of the work has to be completed on a laptop, which Harry hates. Being a young man, he usually loves doing anything that involves technology. Yet, for some reason, he could never get into doing schoolwork on the internet. He would much rather use a pen and paper to complete his work. After skimming over his closet about three times, Harry finally pulled out a long sleeved, gray jumper and a pair of black jeans. He then got dressed and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times in attempt to tame it. Harry usually spends at least an hour preparing his long, curly brown hair, but, for some reason today, he was too exhausted to even think about spending that much time on it. After giving Dusty another kiss, Harry grabbed his tote bag and left his apartment. Harry took in the smell of the fresh air once he got out of the building. His street has a signature scent of bread due to the large bakery at the end of the street. Harry loved the smell which was part of the reason he wanted to work at the bakery. Harry began to walk down the large street. He had not yet purchased a car, due to the fact that he is hard on money. Fotunately, Harry had always been an atheletic lad, therefore he didn't much mind walking everywhere for a while. Once Harry reached the end of his street, he decided to stop in the bakery to order some breakfast. "Hello! What can I get for you today?" the barista greeeted Harry when he walked into the building. Harry smiled and breathed in the familiar scent, "A large black coffee and a croissant. To go, please." The barista, a short, blonde-haired lady, smiled back at Harry as she began to pour coffee into a brown cup. Harry watched as she grabbed a small, white bag and a sharpie. She took the lid and the sharpie off, "Your name?" Harry then told the lady his name and watched as she scribbled it down and handed the bag to another barista. She then began to type on the cash register and Harry saw the total come up on the screen. He then grabbed the shown amount of money out of his tote bag and handed it to the barista. After she loaded the money into the cash tray, she handed Harry the coffee and told him it would be a minute before his croissant would be done heating. Harry smiled and then took a seat at one of the tables close to the counter. "Harry," the barista smiled after a small wait. Harry went up to the counter, coffee in hand, and took the small white bag containing the croissant out of ther worker's hand. He then thanked her and walked out of the shop. He ate his food and drank his coffee on the way to school. Once he got to the section of the university at which his business class is located, he threw away the empty white bag and cup of coffee in the nearest trashcan. He then proceeded to walk into his class and took a seat near the back. No one usually sat around Harry in class. He always chose a seat near the back whereas most people liked to sit near the front. Harry was surprised when an older looking boy took a seat right next to him. Harry looked over and realized that he had never seen the boy before today, "You new?" The boy looked over at Harry and smiled as he shook his head "yes". He then held out his hand before saying, "Name's Louis. Louis Tomlinson." "I'm Harry," harry began as he shook Louis' hand, "nice to meet you Louis. Louis Tomlinson." "Ditto" Louis chuckled and then looked down at his books on his small desk. Harry stared at his profile and took in all his features. He was beautiful. Harry could feel his hands becoming clamy and his cheeks becoming red. He looked down at his lap and closed his eyes. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.


End file.
